


Breath for me

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: A Very Bad Cooking, Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Cooking, Caring Windy, Dorks in Love, Fever, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Oblivious crush, SOLtis!Windy, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sick Partner, Windy eats a banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Ryoken realizes he has a crush on Windy while he's sick and dealing with his bullshit.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Windy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Breath for me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while dealing with math homework. I made it a habit.
> 
> For Flufftober prompt: "Sick Partner"   
> Also has "Sharing a bed" and that's because I couldn't resist, okay? I love them so much and I want them to be happy.

His head ached terribly, his face boiled like the cup of medicinal tea that waited patiently on his nightstand to be swallowed. He almost never got sick this way, but he had let his guard down by having nothing to do. While his new job as leader was keeping an eye on the net for possible invasions, the rest of his team had it under control, his own free-will AI was flawlessly organized, and he didn't have to control anything.

It was the first time in a long time that he had room to relax and he was not used to it. Of course, his house was invaded on a daily basis by another AI who he never asked for him to exist, who he were never grateful that he remained alive with the rest, but compared to the other Ignis, this one was really unbearable and he came to demonstrate it every day that he visited.

The Wind Ignis appeared through his window; never through the door, at the most incredible times. He could wake up in the middle of the night because the Ignis appeared yelling at him and jumping on his bed. He just prayed that today wasn't one of those days, that he had just decided to bother someone else.

But just when he decided to believe in God, an unbearable weight shook his bed and his entire body. The Wind Ignis had come to his house at some point and jumped on top of him as if he were the lightest thing in the world. And he could be, but it should be noted that his body was a SOLtis, therefore he was quite heavy.

Ryoken only growled, his throat lacking the strength to yell at the Ignis or push him away. He had never had the strength to move his body, but he had the strength to yell and threaten him. Now his throat ached, as did his entire body.

He just wanted to sleep.

"It's four in the afternoon, didn't you get up at five in the morning? Ah! I get it! It is an excuse so you don't have to deal with me. Well, that's not going to stop me"

By this point, Ryoken was covered in his blanket up to his head struggling to fight Windy's grasp that was pulling him up like he always did. Windy beat him out of exhaustion and ended up uncovering half his body, the blanket hanging messily at his waist.

Windy laughed. "Are you still in your pajamas? You look smaller in those clothes!"

Ryoken growled again, burying his face into the pillow.

Windy lay on top of him, bringing his face closer to Ryoken's. "Are you speechless? Why are you…?" He interrupted his words, pulling back at the warm breath of the human. Ryoken had never breathed like this, it was as if he was expelling fire. Now that he looked at him better, he was sweating, panting and his cheeks were completely stained red.

"I'm not here to bear your crap today. Go bother someone else,” Ryoken replied in a husky voice.

Windy flashed a sly smile. "But you're my favorite, you are never here to bear with my crap. Why would I listen to you now?"

He ran his finger across his cheek, and his system read the current temperature of the human he had touched and was above 37°.

"Wow! 38° is a lot for a human, right? How do they call it? Fever?"

"You were really supposed to succeed humanity? Of course I have a fever!"

Yelling at Windy was very rewarding, except for the fact that he ended up coughing terribly from the strain he put on his throat.

"You know, I don't trust this SOLtis body, maybe I should use a thermometer, the kind that is placed on your ass," Windy teased, playfully running his hand through the waistband of Ryoken's pants, who immediately removed his hand to avoid all dangerous contact. Ryoken was going to pretend he didn't like that feeling.

"Maybe… you should go and leave me alone."

"But who will take care of you?" he feigned a worried tone.

Ryoken took up his blanket again to cover himself up to his shoulders "Not you, of course"

Windy was about to say something, instead he just huffed and stood up, causing Ryoken to sigh in relief at having felt the extra weight drop. He tried to believe that the Wind Ignis would decide to leave the residence out of boredom or whatever, he no longer heard his footsteps or his artificial respiration, however, he was startled as soon as a metallic sound reached his ears and he could recognize that it was coming from his kitchen.

He didn't have the strength to get out of bed and investigate, so he decided to think that it was part of his imagination. The metallic noise continued to resonate and with increasing persistence. Ryoken knew that pretending the inevitable wasn't happening was something he couldn't afford, so he decided to get out of bed.

With shuffling steps he reached the kitchen to find the origin of all those noises, and it was no one else and no less than the Wind Ignis, with a frying pan in one hand and a half-eaten banana in the other.

Ryoken leaned against the doorframe, panting heavily. "What do you think you're doing?"

Windy didn't pretend to be surprised by his arrival, he wore a smirk that showed that Ryoken had done what Windy expected. He probably just hit a few pans randomly to get his attention, not like he had any intention of cooking.

Still, he replied, "Your breakfast."

"I don't know how they do in the Cyberse, but we humans have breakfast in the morning. And I'm not hungry"

"I don't know how humans do it, but I understand that when you're this skinny and pale, it's because you're not eating enough," he pointed out before taking another bite of the yellowish fruit.

Ryoken was about to respond, however, he just swallowed heavily. He was about to go back to his room to flop into bed and fall asleep resigned to waking up to a fire or to a hideously cooked breakfast that the wind Ignis would force him to eat until he vomited. He preferred the fire.

It didn't make much sense that an Ignis, an advanced intelligence program, couldn't cook. He was sure that Windy was only looking to poison him. He knew it when he returned his gaze to the Ignis and saw him drop the banana onto the pan over the fire.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!"

Ryoken didn't know where he got the strength to yell at him, but he knew he would regret it later.

Windy was not shocked by any means, he looked at him innocently. "You're deaf? I already told you that I would make you a breakfast"

"Stop pretending innocence, damn it"

Ryoken pushed him vaguely to turn off the fire and remove the pan from his hands, tossing the fruit into the trash can. As soon as he did this, his blue eyes locked onto the Wind Ignis', who was smiling almost as if he was proud.

"What are you looking at?"

"I knew you weren't sick."

"Get out."

Ryoken wasn't going to return to his bed until he was sure Windy was gone and he had no corner or hole to pass through.

"Bold of you to assume that I'm going to listen to you, when you're glaring at me wearing your ridiculous pajamas. You didn't have to make up that whole story about you having a fever, Revolver, you just had to tell me 'Windy, I have a hot date today and I'm not into threesomes, so please, I don't want you to come visit me'" he used a mocking tone, shaking the air with his hand.

"You make me sick ..." Ryoken gasped, his hand resting on the counter, slipping from lack of strength. "... Windy."

Windy blinked in surprise. The Hanoi leader had never called him by his name, he preferred to cut out his tongue before saying it. Windy was used to Ryoken's voice saying 'Wind Ignis' and that was asking too much. However, Ryoken no longer held his gaze and his voice trailed so much as his hand that no longer had an interest in holding his entire body.

The human closed his eyes and his weight was about to hit the ground, if it weren't for some arms holding him.

~ • ~

He hadn't really dreamed anything, in fact, he had no idea when or how he had fallen asleep. For an instant, he wished not to open his eyes and to remain in this comfortable position where the blanket enveloped his thin and cold body, the silence respecting his headache, and a soft breath accompanying him in his recovery. The fever had dropped a bit, his throat was still pressing on him, but he wasn't stressed out anymore.

Then he remembered why he should be. Perhaps it had all been a dream, and to be able to corroborate — without wanting to get out of bed — he opened his eyes. He shuddered to find the wind Ignis's relaxed face just inches from his. His eyes were closed, he was breathing as calmly as a sleeping human, and he was probably getting a taste of that experience, because Windy didn't stir a bit when Ryoken's breathing changed.

Windy looked like a completely different person when he was silent and with such a serene appearence. Ryoken could come to think he was …

…beautiful.

Of course, as soon as Windy opened his eyes and his mouth, all that admiration would go to waste. However, for some reason, Ryoken didn't want him to be different. Seeing Windy by his side, willing to remain calm after he passed out in front of him changed the way Ryoken looked at him. He imagined that perhaps Windy was the one who led him to this bed and covered him with this blanket, otherwise he would have woken up on the cold kitchen floor.

Why could an Ignis who was dedicated only to stressing him behave as if he really cared?

"Sixteen breaths per minute"

Windy ended the silence, not opening his eyes yet.

"Huh?"

"I counted them. Your breaths"

Ryoken frowned, though there was no malice in the Wind Ignis's voice. "Why?"

"In case there were an abnormality in your body, you would not realize it or you could not do anything to avoid it. I stayed to take care of you, didn't I?"

Windy opened his eyes, just in time to see Ryoken with an expression that denoted confusion and surprise, as if his emotions were fighting inside him to figure out how to respond to that. Perhaps his blush could be more cute if it weren't there beforehand because of the fever.

Ryoken incorporated those words and smiled.

"Maybe"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4  
> Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx


End file.
